In fiber optic communications networks, various types of holding devices are used to fasten a fiber optic cable or an assembly like a trunk or furcation adapter for use with a fiber optic cable to a supporting structure. The holding device can be mounted to the supporting structure, e.g. to a wall of a fiber optic distribution device like a connector housing, using some type of mounting means. When the holding device is mounted to a supporting structure there is no possibility for a revolution or rotation between the fiber optic cable and the supporting structure. Because of this, there is the risk of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cable being highly stressed or sustaining high tensions.